Moving on
by Kazters
Summary: Set after 2x3. A Will and Mac story. Will has to tell Mackenzie about Nina as expected she dosn't take it well. A little bit of fluff and angst. couple of uses of bad language


_Apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes (severely Dyslexic this has been spellchecked in word though. Just a wee idea that had been in my head after 2x3. Comments (good or bad) are LOVE. Please enjoy. Also hope Will and Nina isn't going to last to long, Will has one person for him and that is Mackenzie _

Will was pacing his apartment wearing his old ratty jeans and a t-shirt a glass in his hand in the other his phone, the number had already been dialled he just didn't have the nerve to press call. Nina had just left taking her things with her. He was so angry he could punch the wall, Nina had told him that her boss had found out about the two of them and their little 2 month relationship and was putting it on the front page of the new edition which was due out tomorrow. There were pictures and quotes from people who had seen them.

Will wanted to do damage control, he had sent an email to Charlie Skinner telling him all about it, and Charlie had replied straight away with simply "Tell Mackenzie, she doesn't need to see this on the news or in the office". Will knew he was right, but he didn't have the energy for Mackenzie right now. This was going to end up being a longer conversation than he was mentally ready for. Was he bothered that he had ended things with Nina? Yes of course he was it had been a lovely 2 months, he had forgotten what it was like to share a bed with someone for more than one night, to have someone to go out to dinner with or to watch an old movie with on a rainy day. He tried to make sure they didn't do things that would remind him of Mackenzie, they tried new restaurants and went for walks to new places. This was also because Will was scared of meeting Mackenzie when he was with Nina, he knew Mac would make a scene and he understood why. He thought back to how he felt with he first met Wade. Will finished his drink poured another and went and sat on his sofa and pressed call.

Mackenzie was sitting on bed with her laptop on her knee checking emails, her 4 tvs each showing something different and her mobile phone on her bedside table. She had her glasses on and was playing with a strand of hair. She saw her phone buzz and gave a small smile when she saw the caller.

"Hi Will, everything ok?" she asked brightly.

"Hey Mac, I err well not really" said Will his voice soft

Mackenzie put her laptop on the bed and sat up straighter.

"Will what's wrong" asked a tone of urgency in her voice.

"For the past 8 weeks or so i have been seeing Nina Howard" said Will really fast, he heard a sharp intake of breath from Mac.

"Mac" said Will softly after a few minutes of silence.

Mackenzie had not been expecting to hear that from Will, she felt sick, she felt like he had told her someone had died there was this huge empty feeling in her stomach. He had moved on and not told her. He didn't love her and he was never going to again she really had fucked everything up.

"Mackenzie" he asked again

"Im going to be sick" said Mac dropping her phone on the bed and running to her bathroom.

Will hadn't expected Mac to be sick with the news. He didn't know what to do, should he hang up, should he go over to her apartment and make sure she was ok. After a few minets mack didn't come back. Will pulled on his shoes with one hand picked up his keys and wallet and left his apartment. He was waiting for a cab when Mac came back on the phone.

"You still there" she said sadly, she had evidently been crying.

"Yes, are you ok Mackenzie" asked Will getting into a cab, covering the mouthpiece of his phone with his hand and giving directions to the driver.

"I err why are you telling me about Nina now?" spluttered Mackenzie

"TMI are running the story tomorrow Nina only found out tonight and she told me and i wanted you to find out from me rather than the news" said Will

"Oh" said Mac. Tears were pouring down Mackenzie's face. She didn't know what to say she was heartbroken. She felt like she had lost him forever.

"Thanks for letting me know" said Mac "see you tomorrow" and she ended the call and cried into her pillow like she did when she was a child. It was git retching crying her whole body was shaking with the emotion pouring out of her. The last time she had cried like this had been the night in the hotel after she had told Will about Brian. He hand shouted at her much, just handed her a suitcase and told her to pack and leave and she had done what he asked.

She cried for the loss of Will, her future, she had through she could put up with anything because eventually Will would forgive her and they would get back together and everything would be ok with the world and it wouldn't be a scary lonely place because she had Will McAvoy to hold her when she was scared.

Mac got up of her bed and went to her kitchen got out a glass and went the fridge and got wine. She held up both the wine and the glass and decided to just drink out of the bottle, who would care and took a large gulp of wine.

Why Nina Howard? What did she have that Mackenzie didn't other than she didn't cheat on the love of her life. Mackenzie was on her way back to her bedroom when she heard her door go. She walked over and looked to see who it was. She did not expect to see Will.

"Please go away Will" sobbed Mackenzie her back to the door

"I'm not going anywhere Mackenzie, i can stay out here but I'm sure your neighbours might be annoyed" said Will

Mackenzie groaned her neighbours would moan, they moan about everything including her taking her shopping up the stairs she makes too much noise. She looked in the mirror beside the door, she looked terrible, puffy red eyes her hair was a mess and she was in her pjs.

Mackenzie unlocked the door and opened it and walked over to the sofa. "come in" she said as she sat down.

Will came in and shut the door behind him and locked it as Mac hated to be in her apartment and the door not locked, she was the same in his she always had been. He looked over at Mac and instantly wanted to pull her into a hug at the sight of her. She was broken, he had broken her again how many times was he going to punish her and cause her pain.

"Mac I'm so sorry" said Will sitting beside her, he was not surprised to see her flinch and move away from him pulling herself as small as possible. He knew technically he had nothing to be sorry for other than not telling her, but he was sorry for causing her so much pain.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Will" she said wiping yet more tears and taking a sip of wine from the bottle. "You're not the cheater in the room, you were single and you did nothing wrong" said Mac.

"Mac you aren't a cheater you cheated once, that doesn't make you a cheater!" said Will

"Ha" Said Mac sadly he had done this to her, he had made her feel this shit and he was going to put an end to it.

He reached out to her and placed a hand on her thigh. "Mackenzie I am sorry for not telling you about Nina, for telling you about her over the phone, for putting you through months if not years of my bullshit because I wanted to make you feel an ounce of the pain i felt with you told me you had been sleeping with Brian" said Will she had flinched at the mention of Brian.

"I had been feeling pain, I knew when I told you I would lose you forever Billy and I did, I have"

"Mac you haven't lost me I'm right here" said Will trying to catch her eye, Mackenzie was having none of it, she couldn't face his eyes. She was barely holding it together as it was.

"You're not my Will and you never will be you belong to Nina now" said Mac "I always hoped you would be able to find it within you to forgive me and we could move on together" said Mac finishing the bottle of wine.

"I don't belong to anyone Mac, and Nina and I are over, we finished tonight after she told me she wouldn't ask her boss to pull the article about us" said Will his hand still on Mac's thigh.

Mackenzie stood up very fast the room spun and she felt woozy, Will stood up just in time to catch her. He picked her up. Mackenzie grabbed onto him taking in the smell of him, the smell made her feel like she was safe and she was home. She hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder.

"It's all going to be ok Mackenzie" said Will his head resting on top of Mackenzie's which was below his chin where it always was. Her head belonged there; they fitted together like they were made together and broken apart. She sobbed into his shoulder her legs giving way, it was like every emotion she had felt for months was coming out in this moment and Will held her as tightly as he could. He wanted to make things better, he needed to, he couldn't risk losing her not again.

"I can't go on feeling like this Will" said Mac to his chest

"Me either" said Will "I really need to sit down Mac" said Will taking her to the sofa keeping her head on his chest. He was enjoying being this close to her he hadn't been for a while he forgot how good she smelt.

"I'm serious Will, something has to change" said Mac lifting her head from his chest and looking at him.

"I know, and it Will Mac we, I just need to figure things out" said Will wiping a tear from her face.

"Do you know what you want" said Mac

"I want you Mac, I've always wanted you, but"

"But what?" said Mac looking at him

"The voicemail" said Will

"Where you told me i had done a good job and that we got Obama, don't worry Nina told me" said Mac

"That isn't what the voicemail said Mac" said Will looking intently at her.

Mac shifted position so she was sitting on her own

"What do you mean?"

"The message said basically that i had never stopped loving you" said Will

"Loving me?" said Mackenzie looking confused "You still love me?"

"Of course I do, I don't think I ever stopped, but I still need to forgive you" said Will

"For Brian" said Mac and fresh tears fell from her eyes

"Yes, but I'm working on that" said Will wiping the tears with his thumb "i want to be able to forgive you Mac, and I want to build a life with you" said Will.

Mackenzie smiled a watery smile and pressed her lips against Will's and kissed him softly, she went to pull away "I'm so sorry Will I didn't.." shut up Mac said Will as he pulled her back to him his hands in her hair kissing her so hard he thought her lips would bleed. Mac moved her hand to his cheek pulling him closer. Will pulled Mackenzie on top of him and pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm So sorry Mackenzie, I've been an utter wanker" said Will "But things are going to change, I'm going to change" said Will

"I don't want you to change Will, i just want you to forgive me and love me like you always have" said Mac her eyes still closed remembering the feel of his mouth on hers. She could feel how hard Will was under her and she knew what was going to happen tonight, it was the first step towards him forgiving her and she was ready to forget Brian, Wade and Nina and she hoped Will was ready to as well.

"That has never been a problem" said Will

The End


End file.
